Software code, in general, can be difficult to write. For example, with regard to XML Query Language (XQuery), the difficulty can be partly due to unfamiliar query constructs, query syntax, and/or query construction logic. Query constructs include all of the elements—e.g., functions and expressions—that can be used to build a query. Query syntax refers to rules that determine how the query constructs can be combined to create a query. Query construction logic is required to combine query constructs using query syntax in a meaningful way, so that the query returns a desired result. Conventional query building tools are generally sufficient for intermediate to advanced users, but are typically inadequate for novice users.